Don't Ditch Your Sister
by CullenGirl9397
Summary: Bella escapes from Alice, the shopping queen by ditching her on a bus. Things don't go as planned though when Bella realizes she is on the wrong bus. Now she is all alone at night in an unfamiliar place. You can guess who won't be happy with her. Warning: non-sexual non-abusive disciplinary spanking.


**AN: I do not own twilight or any of its characters. Also this story will contain spanking.**

**Bella POV:**

So Let me explain the situation. I am currently walking down a road I have never been on before, in the dark, because the bus dropped me off here. You see I got on the wrong bus. Why did I take a bus you ask? I was running. From Alice, the shopping queen. Alright maybe this would be easier to understand if i start off earlier...

**3 hours ago...**

As I was dragged into yet another store by Alice, I started to formulate a plan. Alice had dragged me to the mall claiming we would only look for a little while on our way back from an errand. The book store just came out with the book I wanted, but Dad said someone had to go with me if I was going to Port Angeles. Of course the only person available since the guys, minus Dad, were on a hunting trip, was Alice. Esme was busy planning a building or something and Rosalie...well...is Rosalie. I should have known not to believe Alice would "just look". So after about six hours of being dragged around I had had enough. I have never taken the bus in Port Angeles, but I figured I took them all the time in Arizona so how hard would it be to navigate my way back to Forks. And if I make it back to Charlie's then Dad wouldn't even have to know. Alice certainly wouldn't admit to having lost me. So here is how it's going to go down, I am going to use the bathroom while Alice is paying but really i'm gonna run. I looked up on my phone the bus schedule and if I time it right I should get to the stop right outside of the mall right as the bus shows up. 5:34 is when it comes, it is 5:30 right now. I have four minutes. Here is the tricky part though, I haven't decided if I am going through with it. When I tell Alice I'm going to the restroom, I really might just use it and go back. This is how you ditch Alice. Don't decide on anything.

I tell Alice that I am using the bathroom and she nods, not turning from the check out lady, they knew each other well since Alice is here all the time and they were talking about the latest fashion or something. As I walk toward the bathroom by the exit, See the bus across the street about to pull in. This is when I decide, Alice could catch up easily but she wouldn't dare in a crowded mall. I run at full speed toward the bus stop, somehow not tripping and make just in time. I dig through my purse for bus fare, getting looks for taking so long. I finally plop down and as the bus drives off I see Alice exiting the mall glaring daggers toward the bus I am on. By the time she gets to her car the bus will be to far for her follow. I smile a little and start to read my new book.

After what seemed like forever I started to think I would never see my stop. After looking around a bit I realized I had no idea where I was. I looked at the bus number again. I need to be on the 46. I looked at the sign and almost cried. This was the 49. I pulled the string and got off at the very next stop. I had been on that bus for at least 2 hours, thinking it was heading toward Forks. Well it went the right direction but not the way I knew, so now I have no idea where I am. I looked at my phone, 13 missed calls from Alice. I didn't call back, I felt stupid for taking the wrong bus. I started walking, thinking it was better than just sitting around.

**Now...**

So yeah... I started walking about an hour ago but I still don't recognize anything and what is worse is now I am on country roads and it is really dark. I was going to look up directions but my phone doesn't have service now. Well crap. I decide to sit down because my legs hurt. I sat there regretting running from Alice but I was also angry with her. If she hadn't forced me to shop till I dropped, I wouldn't be in this situation.

I started to look around. There was the dirt shoulder that I was sitting on right in front of the woods, hey the woods, good sign I must be at least somewhat close...right? Then there was a simple two-way street. More woods. I'm screwed. I tried to come up with a solution, but to be completely honest I am starting to get really scared. I am all alone and it's night in the middle of a place I don't know. More than anything right now I wanted my father. I can't really explain it but he is my safety and right now i feel very vulnerable and afraid. Honestly I really wanted any of my vampire family. Being out here alone with no contact can really make you appreciate the safety you have normally.

After about five minutes of thinking, panicking, and yes...a little bit of crying, I stood up and started walking back the way I came, planning on calling Jacob to come get me. I thought Jacob because he would be the safest choice of me not getting found out. Thoughts passed about calling Dad, but I knew I would be over his knee if if he found out. Still I couldn't help but wish he was here with me right now. Why do I always get myself into these kinds of situations? Now I feel like a stupid little girl wanting her Daddy. This thought made me stand up straighter. I can take care of myself! I started walking faster and with more purpose.

As I walked around a curb a car raced around the bend passing me, then abruptly stopping and backing up next to me. I was frozen in my spot staring. I was frightened that this car was going to try and kidnap me or something. I was really scared now. It was a sleek black car with tinted windows. As soon as I put two and two together, I immediately started to cry. Not from fear this time, but relief. Carlisle stepped out of his car and was in front of me in a second, his expression grave. I don't know if this means I am insane, but I closed the space between us in less than a second, ignoring the fact that he was furious and threw my arms around him.

"Daddy!" I cried, knowing I was safe now, not really caring what came next.

He was so taken aback by this that he was still for a second before returning the embrace. No matter how mad he was, he was happy to see me safe.

"Bella, I am here now you are safe. Calm down." He said gently, not showing that he was angry at all anymore. He held me tightly for a few moments, in which I had brought myself together. He led me to the car and when I got in I realized I was freezing. Luckily he had the heater on and I began to defrost. After a few minutes of silence, I began to realize I was in huge trouble. I started to wiggle in my seat in anticipation. After what felt like forever my Dad spoke up. This time his words were not gentle and soothing, but firm and intimidating.

"What were you thinking Isabella? Do you know how worried your mother and I were when Alice told us you ran off on some bus?" He scolded.

Alice!That traitor! I can't believe she ratted me out. She could have taken the bus route and followed my scent, which is probably what Dad did, just as easy, but no she wanted me in trouble! Dad's voice snapped me back from my thoughts.

"Isabella! That was not a rhetorical question. What were you thinking?"he asked once more in his voice that commanded obedience.

"I ...Uh..." I fumbled with my words.

**AN: hey guys! finally! I'm back. If you saw my last AN on my other story "Just Call Someone" you would know why I haven't written in a long time. I was home sick today which gave me a nice chance to relax and write. Even though I hate being sick, its kinda worth it now haha. Anyway please leave a review it would mean a lot to me :) -CullenGirl9397**


End file.
